


【卡鸣/R18】黑暗面

by character_yy



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/character_yy/pseuds/character_yy
Summary: 他们耳鬓厮磨，他们肌肤相亲。在每一个沉默的梦里。





	【卡鸣/R18】黑暗面

他迷恋上他，不知何时。  
被他用背部支撑起整个人的重量时，他脑子里却只想着昨晚曾在上面印满了多少深红色的抓痕。  
随着每一次更深入地挺进，他那被修得并不长的指甲也快嵌进他的背里，汗水在他因为用力而绷紧的肌肉上划过，留下一道濡湿反着光的水渍，如果仔细看的话，说不定还会有血掺杂在里面。  
疼痛非但不能限制他的动作，反而像是另一种程度上的兴奋剂。  
他开始变着花样操弄他。  
贴着他的耳侧喘息，咸湿的吐息轻扫上耳垂的时候能激起他细微的颤抖，更别提那性感带着点沙哑的喟叹，无一不在挑逗着他的神经。  
“嗯？”平日里总是漫不经心的嗓音带着点气喘，听上去就像是催情一样的效用了，“你还真是耐操……”  
说这话的时候他抵着那个让他颤栗的点狠狠厮磨，然后在他因为忍耐而将嘴唇咬得泛白的时候，叫了他的名字。  
“鸣人……”  
仿佛被戳中了心里最柔软的地方，鸣人猛地睁开半阖着的眼睛，原本一直含在眼里的泪水就这样滚落下来，让他不由自主地崩直了身体。  
意识连同呼吸变得凌乱，脑袋里是湿湿热热的一片，恍惚间，他凑上去，想要吻在他嘴角那颗形状较好的痣上。  
“鸣人？”  
然后幻境被撕破，他睁开眼，看到他的眼神里有不解有担忧，唯独没有那仿佛要把他生吞活剥一般的，赤裸裸的欲望。  
注意到他的行为呆滞，脸色是不同寻常的潮红，卡卡西不放心地探了下鸣人的额头，换来的只是他更为狼狈的躲避。  
“怎么了？”  
他要怎么告诉他？  
只是被他用手指触碰，后穴处的酸软便从尾椎骨蔓延到了四肢百骸，连同前端的性器也呈现出了半勃起的状态。  
鸣人向前倾了倾身子，试图掩饰自己的窘态。  
「就像是一只发情的母狗。」  
这是他在性爱中喜欢拿来羞辱他的句子，但他此刻却觉得他说得也许不无道理。  
他该怎么告诉他。  
他们耳鬓厮磨，他们肌肤相亲。  
在每一个沉默的梦里。  
   
第一次做梦梦到那档子事，鸣人只当这是青春期躁动的一种表现。  
在梦里他的双腿被开至最大，高昂的分身完完全全暴露在对方面前，被吞吐得尽致。  
酥酥麻麻的快感一阵阵地袭来，引得他有一下没一下地轻哼着，被牙齿磕绊到的时候呼吸也急促了起来，眉毛极小程度地拧了一下，继而愈加主动地挺起了腰肢配合，对方却在他快要释放的时候骤然停下了所有的动作。  
鸣人不满地睁开了半眯着的眼睛，朝下看去。  
那一头标志性的银白色头发和他再熟悉不过的左眼刀疤就这样跃入了他的眼帘，让他一时之间忘记了挣扎。  
然后他就看到他没有被面罩遮住的嘴角勾起了一个弧度，张口在他吐露着精液的前端轻轻地吸了一下。  
他就这样射在了他的脸上。  
从梦里惊醒的瞬间，鸣人下意识地掀开了自己的被子。  
还好，梦里的那人此刻并没有出现在他的床上，虽然出现在梦里的画面就已经足够甚至可以算得上是，非常糟糕了。  
惊魂未定地跑去厨房灌了几大口水之后才得以冷静下来，随着感官的恢复，鸣人也就能感觉到裤子里闷热黏腻的触感。  
他梦遗了。  
这是从男孩到男人的转变，虽然对象是他的老师，性别男。  
也许就是从那天开始，鸣人有意无意地不敢去看他了。  
视线不能接触超过三秒，昨晚那个不带面罩的笑容简直是太犯规了，鸣人把视线移开的时候默默地想到，继而又狠狠地晃了晃脑袋，暗暗责怪自己为什么对昨晚那个不知所谓的梦念念不忘。  
然后，像是注意到了他的异常，卡卡西让其他人都停下了手上的动作，招了招手示意他过去。  
硬着头皮站在他的面前，鸣人有那么一个瞬间觉得自己的这点心思在他的写轮眼面前无所遁形。  
好在卡卡西只是不痛不痒地批评了他几句，大意是让他不要在任务中分神，直到最后才假装不经意地问了一句：“嘛……还在介意鹿丸他们说的话吗？”  
鸣人知道卡卡西指的是什么，就在几天前，对战卑留呼的时候，他在情急之下说出「我想要守护卡卡西老师」这样的话本来是无可厚非的事，只是后来一直被同期拿来打趣，说他和卡卡西老师是“那种关系”就让人不得不去在意了。  
对了，就是昨天晚上他梦到的那种关系。  
他看着卡卡西露在手套外面的一小节白皙而又骨骼分明的手指走神，清楚地记得昨天晚上他是如何轻撵揉弄着他胸前的敏感点，连他手指上略显粗糙的手茧都能感受得一清二楚的，那种关系。  
“又在走神。”卡卡西无奈地叹了口气，伸手在他面前晃了一晃，却看见鸣人惊慌地抬起头，脸上不知为何染上了一层红晕，还没等他发问便落荒而逃得像是一只受惊的兔子。  
这样的情况一直持续到了任务的结束，平时总爱缠着卡卡西问东问西的鸣人今天像是突然变了一个人一样，只要一见到他就会自动退到八百里开外，回避得都有些刻意了。  
然后，在他们返程的路上，同行的大和实在看不下去队里这种诡异的气氛，自掏了腰包在沿路的温泉驿馆里定了几个房间，再三叮嘱晚饭后要一起泡个温泉放松身心，谁都不可以擅自缺席。  
“温泉？”鸣人歪着脑袋思考了一下，然后便坚决地摇了摇头，“不行的说。”  
真的看到了，昨晚那些个模模糊糊的影像，不就更具象了吗……  
但是还没等鸣人把不行的理由给编出来，大和就意味深长地拍了拍他的肩膀，在卡卡西看不见的角落里摆出了一副恐怖统治的面孔，让鸣人把那些不行都憋回了肚子里。  
大不了泡温泉的时候不去看他就好了，鸣人在拉开淋浴间帘子的时候默默地打算着，然而拉开帘子之后所看到的画面却让他短暂地思维断片了。  
一共数十间隔间，鸣人偏偏挑了一间有人的，而里面的人恰恰是他躲了又躲的卡卡西。  
听到了身后的动静，卡卡西关掉了花洒，随意地将被水打湿得松松散散的头发向后撩起，回过身看到了愣在原地的鸣人。  
那是一张无论看多少次都会觉得惊艳的脸，此刻还有些透明的水珠从他湿漉漉的头发上滴落下来，划过脸颊，掉在鸣人的心上，泛起层层荡荡的涟漪。  
氤氲的湿气弥漫在这一狭小的隔间里，让他的脑袋因为缺氧而恍惚了起来。  
目之所及都是精炼的躯体，卡卡西身上的每一处肌肉都恰到好处到像是一件经过细细打磨的艺术品，少一分显瘦，多一分又会觉得累赘。  
像是被引诱着，鸣人的视线慢慢地往下移去。  
软垂在双腿间的器物即使没有勃起也依然可观，看得鸣人莫名地嘴唇发干喉咙起涩，然后像是掩饰什么一样地轻抿了下嘴，喉结极小幅度地滚动了一下。  
“你要用这里吗？”卡卡西从挂钩上取下一条毛巾松松垮垮地系在了腰上，隔绝开了鸣人过分炙热的眼神。  
鸣人没有说话，方才一闪而过的想法让他不由得下腹一紧，回过神之后的眼神就一直闪烁着，不知道应该把视线放在哪里才好。  
“你在想些什么，鸣人。”  
他在想些什么？  
想你昨晚是如何把他摁在床上亲吻，想你接下来要做但是没做成的事情，想你只是随便的什么举动就能激起他隐秘的欲望，这种混账一样的话，难道可以说出来吗？  
最后鸣人还是没能泡成温泉就率先逃回了房间。  
用被子蒙住了头，即使脑袋此刻依旧发热，鸣人意识之中的理智部分仍在苦苦挣扎，之后便都败给了席卷而来的困意。  
现实里尚且可以回避的人到了梦里却是变得肆无忌惮了起来。  
仗着身高的优势把他压在了墙上，卡卡西捏着鸣人的下巴逼迫他直视着自己，半眯着的眼睛让他本能地感觉到了危险。  
这根本不是他所熟悉的那个卡卡西老师，身上散发出的侵略性让他不由自主地身体发软。  
“嗯？”  
他听到他缓缓地开口，恶劣地将热气吹进他敏感的耳朵里，激起他条件反射一样的颤抖。  
“你怎么不逃了？”  
从来都是无路可逃。  
鸣人窘迫地扭过头避开卡卡西有些露骨的眼神，默认他低着头在他的脖子上制造出一个个深深浅浅的吻痕，黏腻的水声逼得他眼角微微泛红，湿热的吐息轻扫在脖子上的时候心脏也不由得一颤。  
“嗯……”无意识的鼻音像是一种邀请，鸣人能感觉到卡卡西紧贴过来的温度灼人，即使隔着好几层的布料，他的理智还是被灼烧得干干净净。  
然后，他也就能清楚地感受到对方的身体起了什么样的变化。  
在感觉到那个湿热的硬物戳在自己腰上的时候，鸣人才像是突然清醒了一样，哑着嗓子近乎呓语地哀求了一句：“老师……不要……”  
完全是一幅被欺负惨了的样子，鸣人将卡卡西胸前的绿色马甲揉捏得凌乱，而这些小打小闹一般的挣扎很快就被他轻而易举地抑制住了。  
“不要？”捉住了鸣人的手腕扣在了头顶，卡卡西轻笑着咬上鸣人的耳垂。  
“拒绝的程度不应该只有这么一点儿吧。”  
“别装了。”覆手握上了他同样挺立的分身，卡卡西隔着布料摩擦着他敏感的地方，在他喘息着扭动腰身的时候毫不留情地撕碎了他最后的一点伪装，“你想要我，鸣人”  
“我没有……”被掌控住了最脆弱的地方，鸣人明显有点底气不足地反驳道，“这只是正常的……嗯……生理反应……”  
“正常的生理反应？”卡卡西的语调轻佻，眼神里是藏不住的戏谑，“也包括在淋浴的那次吗？”  
他知道！  
“看了那么久的尺寸还满意吗？”身体有意识地压迫过来，暗示性地向前顶了顶，卡卡西的手轻松地滑进了他松松垮垮的裤子，顺着他紧绷的臀线到达了那处隐蔽的穴口，手指轻敲着那里的褶皱。  
“你要用‘这里’吗？”  
仿佛是偷东西被抓现行的小偷，鸣人的瞳孔由于震惊而强烈地收缩着，呼吸急促，身体不可抑制地发着抖。  
然后，卡卡西松开了限制住鸣人行为的手腕，也就能看到他脱力一般地靠着墙壁，一点一点地滑坐在了地上。  
“不诚实的孩子就要受到惩罚。”轻揉着鸣人的头发，卡卡西居高临下地看着他，眼睛里有些道不清的情绪涌动着，语气却是温柔得与往常无异。  
只有那缓缓拉动的拉链声刺激着他的神经，失神间，鸣人抬起头，看到他胯下的硬物冒着热气，近距离看便更是惊讶于那物什的尺寸，连同上面凸起的青筋和每一条沟壑都尤为清晰。  
“含进去。”  
鸣人不记得自己是怎么呜咽着将那根巨物整根吞下的，他只知道自己的下颚一阵阵地泛酸，发根被卡卡西用力地抓着，一下又一下地顶到了喉咙的深处，引起他生理上的干呕。  
被迫吞吐着属于男人的性器本该是一件恶心又耻辱的事情，更别提他此刻被顶得连呼吸都不顺。  
他应该挣扎才对，但他就跪坐在那里，束手就擒，以这种方式感受着卡卡西身上的气息，听着让他感到面红耳赤的，与平日里的慵懒大相径庭的，粗重的喘息声。  
他听到他压抑在喉咙里的低吼，注意到他流汗的样子也格外性感，他的身体也就不受控制地连同心脏那块一起软得塌陷了下去。  
也许他根本就是想被他这样对待。  
最后，鸣人是被那一阵滚烫的精液给呛醒的。  
连连咳嗽了几声，喉咙里的不适依然明显，随着意识的恢复窒息感才渐渐地散去，睁开眼的那个瞬间，他的心里涌上来一股不知是遗憾还是庆幸的感觉。  
太糟糕了，鸣人蜷缩起了身体，整个人用被子裹着的时候这样想到，之后下身的胀痛感便清楚地警示着他身体起到的变化。  
他居然，因为他的老师在梦里对他做的事情而有了反应。  
区别于男性惯例的晨勃现象，在梦里积累的欲望久久得不到宣泄，正高昂着头，迫切地寻求着爱抚。  
真是下贱。  
向着隆起的部位伸去手，鸣人近乎自虐地想要将这种欲求压下，身体却无比诚实地先做出了反应。  
“唔……”只是不小心触碰到了前端的敏感点，软糯的鼻音便自发地响起，黑暗给了他更多的遐想空间，喘息也变得更为急促了起来。  
隔着粗糙的布料抚上兴奋的分身，鸣人闭上眼睛后，卡卡西在梦里是如何用他那纤长有力的手指摩挲着他欲望的样子愈渐清晰。  
“哈啊……啊……”不得不咬住了被子才止住这些让人感到羞耻的呻吟，鸣人缩着脖子，仿佛还有人在那上面轻舔吮吸出一个个象征着所有权的印迹。  
只是想着卡卡西轻咬在他锁骨上的样子，他的身体就不可抑制地软成了一滩水。  
老师……  
他的手指会在他腰际的敏感处打着圈，在他扭着腰想躲避的时候又顺着流畅的肌肉线条肆无忌惮地按压上了他胸前的挺立。  
卡卡西老师……  
“乖孩子……”暗哑的声线配合着呼吸时温热的气息萦绕在他的耳侧，让鸣人不自觉地加快了手上的动作。  
“鸣人。”  
就像是一个咒语，他被推上了浪潮的最顶端。  
“老师……”  
鸣人呜咽着睁开眼睛，处于高潮的余韵中，介于梦与现实的交界处，从那零星半点的光里瞥见他从幻境里走了出来，抱着肩，斜倚在门框上，冷静而又调笑地宣判着一个事实：  
“你想着我自渎了，鸣人。”  
他对他的老师有望，更糟糕的是，好像也远远不只是这样。  
 

 

tbc


End file.
